Termitefood
Termitefood '''is an upcoming fanfiction written by '''TheSupremeWriter. The story focuses about the little 2x4 size wood, otherise known as Plank. Plank somehow turns into a supervillain, and taunts all the kids, and becomes the supreme ruler of the world. This is the second fanfic written by TheSupremeWriter. The fanfic is planned to be released after the fanfic 'Ed, Edd n Eddy : STORY' is completed. Prologue When a hunk of wood rules the world, what do you possibly expect from him? Like Eddy said, bore us to death? No. This is a serious matter, that hunk of wood isn’t the same person again, he has changed. He has weird powers now. He is a living ‘haunted wood’. Let’s go into the details: His name is Plank. Just a normal imaginary friend of a kid named Jonny who lived in the Cul-de-Sac near Peach Creek. However when he and his owner, Jonny, were heroes, Also known as: Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, and when they decided to go and work for evil as: The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, Plank decided to betray his trusty friend and go as a freelance Super-villian. Plank decided to change his name as “Termitefood”, as that’s how Eddy insulted him in a dare. He may look like a random piece of fence or a hunk of wood, but seriously, he’s a moving ‘haunted wood’. He is thinking of cunning ways to outsmart the people, and become the king of Peach Creek. Better watch-out, He’s probably watching you outside the window… Characters Main Characters *'Plank' : Plank, the little 2x4 piece of wood. The main protagonist of the story. He decided to betray his best friend Jonny, and go freelance as a super-villain. He's taking every step slowly, moving everytime. He taunts the kids, and scare them to death when they see a little hunk of wood is watching them. *'Jonny ': Jonny is the co-protagonist of the story. He was 'heartbroken' when Plank decided to betray him, and he, along with some of the other kids, are trying to stop Plank from scaring the children. *'Eddy' : Eddy is the second main protagonist of the story. He is one of the other kids who is trying to stop Plank. He was absolutely terrefied when he heard Jonny tell to him that he changed his name to Termitefood. Eddy thought that he was going to be the first victim. And of-course that's why that he's trying to stop Plank. *'Rolf ': The third main protagonist. Again, he is one of the other kids who is trying to stop Plank. When he heard that a hunk of wood was going to rule the world, he was astonished. He wanted to take Plank down and let the world be free. Another reason why he wants to stop Plank was (spoiler warning) that he was the first victim of Plank's wrath. *'Kevin' : The fourth protagonist. Yet again, he is one of the other kids who is trying to stop Plank. He heard the news about Plank ruling the world too late, and decided to do for the greater good and stop him. When he heard that his dearest best friend Rolf was the (spoiler warning) first victim, he was filled with rage. Supporting Characters *'Jimmy' : Jimmy felt really sad when Jonny told him that his best friend, Plank, betrayed him. He supports Jonny with compliments and helps everyone with any little thing he could do. *'Edd ': He, also like Jimmy, supports Jonny and fills his soul with compliments. He is a part of 'anti-Termitefood', and he makes useful contraptions for the team. *'Ed' : Ed is always in his own world. It is actually after he knew that Plank was ruling the world, he knew that he was just a hunk of wood. He is also hunting Plank down since he 'lied' to him. He is also a part of 'anti-Termitefood' and is one of the strongest in the team. Other Characters *'Eddy's Brother' *'The Kanker Sisters' *'Sarah' *'Nazz' *'Sandy' Places/Locations Major Locations *'Cul-de-Sac' : The place where the thing started out in the first place. This is where Plank betrayed his best friend Jonny, and thus became a supervilllain. *'Peach Creek' : The main stage where everything happens. The first place where the kids search for Plank. They worked their way through Peach Creek until they found a note written by Plank saying that he's hiding somewhere else. *'Lemon Brook' : The second main stage. This is the second place where the kids search for Plank, and this is where the wooden monster was hiding. *'Termite Lair ': The wooden monster's hideout. The kids eventually found out his lair in the smack middle of the Town of Lemon Brook. This is where Plank makes out his plans, and figure out his traps. *'Sandy's Hotel' : A hotel owned by an old lady named Sandy. This is a hotel in Lemon Brook where the kids decide to make camp. Minor Locations *'The Junkyard' *'The Creek' *'(more will be added when I think of something.)' Trivia *This is TheSupremeWriter's second fanfiction. *This is (probably, correct me if I'm wrong) the second time an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction is starring someone else as the main protagonist other than the Eds or one of the Eds. *(more would be added when I'm through the story)